A Prom Surprise
by warblingaway
Summary: Blaine's reluctant to go to prom, but it turns out it's a really good thing he did. COMPLETE.


**Spoilers for The Break-Up, along with a character and some events that may be happening in upcoming episodes. Because with spoilers, you never actually know.**

* * *

"What are you doing for prom?"

Blaine glances up from his textbook, his eyes refocusing slowly until he can clearly see Tina standing next to him in the library.

"Um," Blaine glances back down at his book before closing it shoving it into his bag. "I probably won't go," he admits as he stands up and starts to walk out of the library.

"What?" He hears Tina say from behind him, followed by the quite scuffle of her shoes as she chases him down the hallway. "No, it's your senior year, Blaine, that is unacceptable."

Blaine sighs and turns just before he's out of the building. "I'm just…I'm not feeling it, Tina," Blaine admits, rubbing his escaping curls at the back of his neck. "And I already have to plan it, so it's not like I'm not going to be involved."

Tina grabs his arm and spins him around to face her again. "If it's because you don't have a date," Tina starts before shrugging and grinning at him. "Then I'll be your date."

Blaine groans and shakes his head, because he thought they were _done _with this. "We've been through this Tina, you're very nice but I'm not –"

"No, no," Tina huffs and releases Blaine's arm before crossing her own in front of her chest. "I don't have a date either, and I'd prefer to not go by myself, so I thought maybe we could go together."

Blaine shifts uncomfortably. He doesn't want to tell her no and then ruin her prom night. If it's anything he remembers from past proms with Kurt, it's that prom is apparently a very big deal to the girls.

"Alright," Blaine sighs.

"Yay," Tina squeals before giving him a quick hug. "And this is good, because I won't have to worry about you trying to fondle my boobs all night."

"No," Blaine chuckles, "that definitely won't be an issue."

* * *

Blaine doesn't need to question why he feels a little morose as he finishes tying his tie in Tina's guest bedroom. He knows it's because the past two years he did this with Kurt, when Kurt was still _his, _so he knows it's understandable that he feels like this year is a little bit of a letdown.

However, he thinks with a small smirk, since he's in charge of student council this year, there's no ban on hair gel.

Technically, Blaine could have invited Kurt. Kurt told him around six weeks ago now that he'd ended his two week relationship with Adam, so it was very, very possible that Blaine had something to do with Kurt's decision, since that was only a few days after Blaine had seen Kurt at Mr. Shue's wedding. But he didn't know if Kurt was ready for that big of a step yet – or if he would ever be, for that matter.

Blaine finishes tying his tie and steps out of the bedroom before making his way down the stairs.

"Blaine!" He heard all the girls squeal. "How is it you took longer to get ready then we did?"

Blaine laughs and feels his cheeks flushing with heat. "It's all the hair," he grins, motioning with his hand towards his head. He offers Tina his arm and, after a round of pictures, the group makes their way out of the house and into the limo that Sugar's dad had insisted he buy for them.

They eat a quick meal at Breadstix, since they were already running late, thanks to Blaine, and once they're at the dance Blaine is swooped into a swarm of New Directions. The music is loud and distracting, and all of his focus is pretty much trained on Brittany and how best to avoid her and her grinding.

It's only when the first slow song comes on that Blaine let's his mind wander again. He's holding Tina at an arm's length distance – because as much as he loves her, he just can't quite forget the week a few months ago when she had a crush on him – and they're gently swaying to the music, Blaine humming along and grinning at Tina before twirling her and sending her into a fit of giggles.

When her eyes focus on something behind him and her giggles don't stop, Blaine starts to turn around just as another voice sounds from next to him.

"Excuse me," the voice, that voice that is so, _so _familiar to Blaine sounds. "May I steal him away from you?"

Blaine turns, his eyes wide as a grin starts to grow on his face.

"You – your –"

"Of course I am," Kurt smiles as he quickly hugs Tina before she runs away to, presumably, find Sam. "I wouldn't miss your senior prom."

"Kurt," Blaine whispers, but he can't seem to find the words to finish as Kurt reaches out and grabs his hands.

"Come on, Blaine," Kurt mocks, his eyes light and playful. "I know you that you remember how to do this."

Blaine places his hands on Kurt's hips as Kurt's loop around his neck, and this feels _right _and _perfect _and _Kurt._

As the first slow song ends and the second begins, ,Blaine feels Kurt tugging him a closer before he's resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"If…if you're ready," Kurt murmurs, his breath blowing across Blaine's neck, "then I am, too."

"Um, what?" Blaine asks, resting his cheek against Kurt's head. It's mostly out of instinct, but he still feels his heart pound when Kurt doesn't pull away.

Kurt's head moves closer to his neck before Blaine feels a soft pair of lips pressing gently against his neck. "For this," Kurt whispers. "I'm ready to – to start this again. For a fresh start."

Blaine's eyes widen and he tilts his head back to look at Kurt. Kurt chuckles at his started face and they stop dancing altogether, his hands reaching out to grab Blaine's.

"Of course," Blaine murmurs, "I've been ready for a while now."

"I'm sorry I made you wait," Kurt murmurs. "I – I'm so sorry, Blaine, I just – I had to figure some things out –"

"Shh," Blaine whispers, bringing one of his hands up to cup Kurt's cheek. "We can talk later."

Kurt nods and grabs the lapels of Blaine's jacket, smashing their lips together. The kiss says everything as their lips slide together, all the desperation and longing, and it's a little sloppy from so many months apart, but it's so, so worth it.

Reality's still there, though, and they're still at McKinley, so Blaine reluctantly pulls away.

"I love you," Kurt whispers, bouncing on his feet a little bit.

Blaine grins, and in the corner of his eye he can see the entirety of New Directions watching them and smiling from their little group across the dance floor.

"I love you, too," Blaine whispers, swooping Kurt back up to dance with him.

Kurt lets out a peal of laughter as Blaine drags him back out onto the dance floor. "And," he says, and Blaine could almost see a mischievous glint in Kurt's eye. "I'm home for the summer."

"Oh?" Blaine says through a smile, and it's been so long since he hasn't been able to stop smiling like this."

"Mhmm," Kurt hums as he wraps one arm around Blaine's neck. "So that means I'm all yours."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**


End file.
